S-Rank Soleil
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: Soleil is a girl that always ends up friend zoning guys that are interest in her or the one being friend zoned. So this will be a rewrite of her S-supports.
1. Siegbert

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic here on Fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy. This fanfic is a rewrite of the S-Supports for Laslow's daughter Soleil from Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **She always ends up either getting friend zoned or friend zoning said guy because of her attraction to women even though she is supposed to be bi-sexual.  
So I thought I would help her out by giving her supports the ending they deserve. **

**First up is Siegbert.**

* * *

Siegbert was pacing outside the castle of the astral realm. He was in very deep thought while holding a little black box in his hand.

 _Should I tell her?_ Siegbert thought when he stopped pacing, and as a pink haired mercenary came up from behind giving him a hard smack on the back.

"Sieeeeeegbeeert! How are you pal?" Soleil said in a cheerful mood.

"Gah! Soleil!" The blond prince exclaimed as he stumbled forward a bit. "You smacked me on the back so hard I thought I was about to be ambushed"

"Ooops! Sorry Future Lord Siegbert. Guess I don't know my own strength but I'll work on it I promise!" Soleil replied giving her lord an apologetic smile.

Siegbert blushed slightly as he saw the smile he had come to adore so much but frowned as he realized what she had called him.

"Future Lord…is that all you think of me as?" Siegbert said under his breath.  
"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite catch it" The pink haired girl asked with a confused look on her face.

"It was nothing" Siegbert replied as he fiddled with the box in his hand still. Thankful he had not dropped it when Soleil had smacked him. But now doubting himself on if he should bring up the subject at all.

"Lord Siegbert is something wrong? You look troubled." Soleil asked with concern as to why her friend and future lord now looked so glum.

"Huh? Oh it is nothing Soleil, nothing it all don't worry about it." Siegbert replied but Soleil could tell that it wasn't nothing.

"Come Siegbert it's just me your loyal pal Soleil you can tell me anything! Now come on turn that frown upside down and tell me what's wrong." Soleil said not letting the subject go.

Siegbert sighed deeply but in his heart he knew he would have to tell her eventually for he did not think his feelings would change.

"Well Soleil you see the thing is I don't even know how to talk about this subject. Even if I did I surely don't know where to begin." Siegbert told her.

"Just say what's on your mind Siegbert no need to over analyze everything." Soleil said and Siegbert sighed again.

"Okay here it goes…. the truth is Soleil…I don't want you as my retainer" Siegbert said and immediately regretting his choice of words when he saw tears form in Soleil's eyes.

"W-what?!" Soleil said trying not to cry "B-but why? Did I do something wrong? Oh please Siegbert please tell me what it is and I-I swear I'll change." Soleil pleaded not understanding why her lord told her that. It had really hurt when he said those words and she forgot her motto to just keep on smiling no matter what, cause a world without Siegbert was truly one she did not want to live in.

"Oh dear… Perhaps I worded that wrong… Soleil please don't cry, I do not mean it like that" Siegbert said trying fix the mistake he had made because of his poor choice of words. "The thing is, is that I care about you a lot and well…as my retainer that would mean you put my life over your own.

"My father once told me a story about how he had lost both of his retainers before your father and Lady Peri became his retainers. My father told me that it was one of the most heartbreaking moments of his life… and I don't think I could bare it if the same thing were to happen to you Soleil." Siegbert explain and Soleil wipes her eyes.

"Is… is that all? Siegbert you don't have to worry about me you know how strong I am and to be honest I don't know if I could live in a world where I am not by your side." Soleil tells her friend putting a smile back on her face.

Siegbert blushes at the comment and finds himself smiling as well as he once more fiddles with the black box he has in his hand. Now more confident that she would agree to what he really had in mind because like her, he too could not imagine to live in a world where Soleil was not at his side, forever and always.

"There's that smile!" Soleil says smiling even brighter than before now that her lord was smiling. "Say Siegbert may I ask why you're holding that box?"

"Wh-what..oh? This? Uh well uh…" Siegbert stutters as his face turns even more red that she had noticed it. He should have put it in his pocket.

"Is that for a girl?" Soleil asks.

"Y-yes" Siegbert manages to stammer out turning redder by the second and Soleil giggles at her lord's reaction.

"Well come on let's go find her and give it to her! I can even give you some pointers I have lots of experience you know when it comes to girls." Soleil said while feeling slightly hurt that it wasn't meant for her. But she knew that a prince like Siegbert would never be interested in her.

"T-that won't be necessary… for you see the girl is already here." Siegbert told Soleil with a blush.

"Huh?" Soleil then questioned forming a blush of her own when she looked around and saw no other girls besides her around. "Wh-what do you mean? I-I don't see anyone else but us…unless… NINA ARE YOU SPYING ON US?!" Soleil then shouted.

"No…Soleil I mean the girl is…you." Siegbert said getting on one knee blushing.

"Wh-what?!" Soleil said now going completely red. "Siegbert? W-what are you doing?!"

"Soleil…when I said I didn't want you as my retainer…well you see the reason is that because I want you for my wife." Siegbert said now opening the box to reveal a lovely golden ring with a pink diamond in the center. "Soleil will you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming the future Queen of Nohr?"

"S-Siegbert…" Soleil was now completely red she had never felt this way before she had always known just what to say but now she had almost no words. "Wh-why me? I mean isn't there a noble girl more suitable for the role?"

"Soleil in my mind you are the perfect person. Your smile inspires us all to keep fighting even though this war around us normally puts a damper on things. Like my Aunt Elise your smile has the power to shine bright in this almost never ending darkness. You and I could make Nohr a kingdom where everyone smiles I just know it. So please Soleil, please agree to be my wife." Siegbert tells her ignoring his body telling him to stand before his leg fell asleep.

Soleil blushed even more so and thought about his proposal, she had said she wanted to be by Siegbert's side and at this moment he was downright adorable.

"Oh why do you have to be so cute…. Yes." Soleil then said with a blush.

"Yes what?" Siegbert then prompted.

"Yes I will so be your wife and we shall be the cutest couple this world has ever know!" Soleil says smiling and blushing at the same time as she accepts ring and Siegbert had to admit it was the most beautiful expression he had ever seen on her face.

Siegbert got to his feet and then took Soleil into a hug. His chin on her head and her's in the crook of his neck.

"Soleil you have truly made me the happiest man in the world" He then told her.

"I agree tenfold but you just gonna hug me or are we gonna seal the deal with a kiss?" Soleil then asked with a playful smile. And Siegbert smiled back before complying with her request. He tilted his head downward to hers and kissed her deeply and fully on her lips.

* * *

Laslow stood by Xander watching their children from afar. Part of him was happy for his daughter the other part of him was sad for this would mean she would not be joining him, and another part of him wanted to grab the prince by his cape and drag him away from his daughter. Though he knew in the back of his mind Lucy and Selena and Odin would be calling him a hypocrite if he did such a thing.

"Well Lord Xander looks as if we will be in-laws." Laslow then turned to his lord and said.

"Yes it would appear so Laslow, though must say I'm not sure I am quite ready to see my son find his bride…even if said bride is your daughter." The crown prince stated.

"Aw cheer up Milord, while I myself thought I wouldn't have to worry about this for a while but…. what matters is that our children are happy." Laslow said with a smile as he looked and saw Soleil happier than he had ever seen her.

"I suppose you are right Laslow" Xander replies knowing his retainer was correct as he watched his son and soon to be daughter in-law then come up the steps of the castle to tell them the good news.

* * *

 **Well I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it. Since I had recently paired up Soleil with Siegbert in my Conquest playthrough and was disappointed with how it went.**

 **This in my mind is much more satisfying. So please stay tuned the next one is Shigure.**


	2. Shigure

**Hey everyone welcome to another chapter of S-Rank Soleil. This chapter will be based on the S-support between Soleil and Shigure.**

 **Now like with Siegbert this will be where the guy does not end up friend zoned, because I am so disappointed that the guys don't just go. "Hey Soleil! I like you!"**

 **Annoys me to no end. Now here is an update I know I said I would be redoing all the S-Supports for Soleil, but since Forrest and Corrin end up marrying Soleil I will not be redoing those ones.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soleil or any other Fates character.**

* * *

Shigure was waiting in his and Soleil's usual spot. He had to admit he was beginning to enjoy spending time with Soleil. He knew he would spend even more time with her because of their lessons. Though that almost didn't feel like enough to him anymore.

He wanted to be with Soleil, but not as her teacher. He wanted to be her boyfriend. Though he knew she would never accept his feelings. The whole reason she was trying to learn to sing was to win over the ladies. But she was the only lady he wanted to win over.

Shigure looked around once more and still saw no sign of the girl he loves. So he sighed and decided to practice his own singing while he waited.

" _You are the Ocean's Grey waves..._

 _Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach._

 _Yet the waters ever change._

 _Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…"_

As Shigure sings, a certain pink haired mercenary enters the forest. Soleil stops when she hears the beautiful singing voice. She swoons slightly. She bet over hundreds of girls were dying to ask out the singing prince.

Soleil knew for a fact that her best friend Ophelia Dusk was attracted to the young hansom sky knight. While Soleil normally preferred women over men, she could see why one would be attracted to Shigure.

He was sweet and kind. He could melt anyone's heart with a song, also unlike other guys Shigure tended to smell like the ocean and fresh pine. Plus, Shigure was a Prince and a hansom one to boot.

Soleil then decided to make her presence known instead of spying, though she wouldn't mind listening to that voice all day.

Shigure stopped singing as soon as he saw Soleil.

"Oh don't stop singing on my account teach. It's quite lovely." Soleil tells him and he just blushes and smiles.

"Thank you Soleil but we are here for your singing lessons. And since you have finally arrived, we shall begin." Shigure tells her and Soleil then starts practicing her rhythm before starting to sing.

Shigure watched and cringed only slightly when Soleil went off key. She was slowly improving he admitted, but would be a while till she was good enough to attract any wild life. He noticed how the birds he had attracted flew away one by one while Soleil sang.

"Your singing is getting slightly better Soleil" He told her as she finished. It was true she had only gone off key ten times this time. "I wouldn't enter you in any competitions but it should win over the ladies."

"Nice!" Soleil cheered and jumped up with a fist pump. Shigure chuckled at her antics. She was just too cute sometimes.

"Yes well..." Shigure tried to stop chuckling and focused on what could use improvement. "You have the rhythm down, and your melody is improving. Though you are still going off key a bit. Though that will just take more practice."

"Understood teach, you have been such a big help I can see the ladies swooning already." Soleil told Shigure and she didn't notice the slight frown.

"Ah yes…well perhaps we should try something new?" Shigure says to try and change the subject. He was wondering if his idea was a good one after all. No, he had to tell her, and he would even if he knew rejection was very likely.

"Something new? What you got in mind Shigure?" Soleil asks with a smile.

"Given your motivation to improve your singing, is still to impress girls, right?" Shigure then questions hoping she may tell him differently.

"Shigure, everything I do is to impress girls" Soleil then answers and Shigure sighs sadly.

"Well… nothing makes a woman swoon faster than a song that is written about them." Shigure then explains. "So I thought we might try basic song writing"

"Whoa…uh that seems like a big step. You sure I'm ready Shigure?" Soleil then asks as her confidence wavers.

"It's easier than you think Soleil." Shigure tells her in and encouraging tone. It was now or never. "Allow me to demonstrate with one I wrote about you."

"Oh you're gonna sing about me? Oooh this should be good" Soleil then says excited to hear Shigure sing again.

"Ahem, yes well allow me to begin" Shigure tells her taking a deep breath before he starts to sing.

" _Soleil has a heart of gold._

 _I've never met one so bold._

 _She's as beautiful as the dawn…_

 _Without her my heart, cannot go on._

 _Seeing her smile brightens my day…_

 _So, won't you please go out with me, Soleil…"_

Soleil's face turned as pink as her hair from the blush. He had written such a beautiful song about her right on the spot like that?!

"I-I um… you just thought of that now?!" Soleil exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh…" It was now Shigure's turn to blush. "No that actually took me a few days to write."

"A-a few days b-but" Soleil started to say, except she wasn't sure just what to say. Shigure had just asked _**her**_ out!

"Please, you don't need to answer." Shigure then tells her and gives her a sad smile. "I know you are only interested in impressing women. I am a fool to expect you to fall for me. But I just had to tell you how I feel."

"But Shigure I-I…" Soleil tried again only for Shigure to interrupt her.

"No really Soleil you don't have to respond. Knowing you heard my song is enough." Shigure told her.

"SHIGURE!" Soleil then shouted in frustration.

"Y-yes?" Shigure asks nervously.

"Will you let me speak!" Soleil then asks him.

"I-I uh yes. I am shutting up now" Shigure said wondering what Soleil wanted to say. Had he upset her?

"Y-you said that song had taken a few days to write?" Soleil asked and Shigure just nodded. "H-how long have you had a crush on me?"

"I-I…er…well." Shigure was having trouble finding his words so he took a deep breath. "I believe it started when I saw how determined you were to improve. You said you were a lousy singer, yet you were trying so hard to improve even if it was just to impress girls."

"Shigure… why me? I heard that Ophelia has a crush on you, and she's much cuter than me." Soleil then said.

Shigure looked around then smiled as he saw a white flower in the grass. Shigure then gestured for Soleil to come over.

"Soleil to me you are like this flower" Shigure tells her and she frowns.

"How is that a compliment it's not even in bloom!" Soleil complained and Shigure had a slight smirk.

"Well not yet. This is a Moon Flower. While during the day it's folded up and easily overlooked, at night it blooms and is lovely. Just like you." Shigure tells her as he takes her hand. "You smile is as bright as the sun and moon, and I would do anything to make you smile Soleil."

"Y-you really are sweet Shigure." Soleil said as she blushed fiercely.

"That may be but I-I know your answer is still no…" Shigure said as he pulled his hand away.

"W-well um maybe we could give it a try" Soleil said taking his hand back, she had loved the feel of his hand in hers.

"W-what but I-I thought…"

"Shigure, I was shocked yes. But I never thought a guy like you, would like a girl like me." Soleil confesses. "I thought you would think I am weird because of my attraction to girls, like all the others do."

"Soleil to me it's one of the things that makes you so charming." Shigure told her before caressing her cheek.

"You know I never thought I could love the touch of a man more than a woman's." Soleil said with a smile. "So yes Shigure, I will go out with you"

"May our song be a glorious duet in the future Soleil. Thank you" Shigure tells her as he guides her to her Pegasus. "Shall we take a flight on my Pegasus?"

"Sure then we can go to the café for some tea."

"That sounds wonderful"

Soleil and Shigure then take off into the sky and head towards town.

* * *

 **Well no marriage proposal this time but come they are just teenagers. Only reason Siegbert proposed was because he was looking for his future queen. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Next up is Dwyer.**


	3. Dwyer

**Sorry for the long wait on this one everyone. Was having some trouble thinking about how this could change so it becomes a happy ending. But I think I got it now.**

 **While won't be any big changes like with Siegbert and Shigure it will change enough so these two end up together.**

 **So, without further ado time for Dwyer to win this pink haired beauty's heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soleil or any other Fire Emblem Fates character.**

* * *

In the castle's, now, empty ballroom, Dwyer instructed Soleil on her dancing. Dwyer admitted her dancing was getting slightly better the process was just slow. As the pink haired mercenary danced he made her a cold drink.

"One…Two…Three and turn! Whew…" Soleil breathed heavily and slightly swayed on her feet as she finished her routine.

"Here Soleil sit down for a bit" Dwyer offered her a chair before bringing over a tray with some lemonade on it. "You have been working so hard. How about some nice cold lemonade?"

"Thanks Dwyer." Soleil took the cup and took a nice long drink. "So, how is my dancing?"

"Uh… it really shows your personality." Dwyer said not wanting to tell her the truth. He was afraid it would hurt her feelings. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"That isn't an answer!" Soleil pouted. "Come on Dwyer I can't improve unless you tell me the truth."

"…Very well." Dwyer sighed forgetting how persistent the girl he was coming to admire was. "Instead of a Rain Dance now it's more like a Pidgeon's courtship dance."

"That's not much of an improvement." Soleil says in a disheartened tone. "Sorry if I'm wasting your time Dwyer."

"Don't say that. I am happy to help you Soleil." Dwyer said in hopes he would bring a smile back to her face. Dwyer didn't like to hear her sound so discouraged. Soleil normally inspired others to keep on fighting. This was not the Soleil he had come to admire.

"Thanks Dwyer but…. Let's face it I was born with two left feet." Soleil answers with a sigh. "I'll never be as good as my Dad."

"Maybe not but that shouldn't stop you from trying" Dwyer tells her.

"Easy for you to say. You're a natural at being a Butler like your father. Heck you may be even better than he is." Soleil says before sighing. "My dad told me he learned to dance from my grandmother. He says her dancing used to inspire others. He wants to inspire others through dance as well and he's good at it. So, he must be so disappointed that his own daughter has no sense of rhythm."

"I don't think he's disappointed in you Soleil." Dwyer puts his hand on her shoulder before looking around to make sure Jakob his father wasn't around. "Let me tell you a story I heard from Gunter.

"When my father first arrived at the castle as a child, he was a terrible butler. He couldn't do a single thing right. He tried and tried but didn't seem to get any better. When he was about to call, it quits and leave the castle for good, Lady Corrin came to his rescue. She gave him the encouragement he needed to keep trying to improve himself. Lady Corrin inspired my father to become the best butler her could be. As years passed my father had improved so much that he became the best butler in the castle.

"So don't give up hope Soleil. I have faith that like my father, you will improve and someday be a great dancer like your father." Dwyer told her with a smile and a blush.

"You really think so Dwyer?" Soleil asks.

"I do, also until you can dance well enough to inspire others. Know that you do inspire people in your own way." Dwyer tells her.

"I do?" Soleil was now curious; how did she manage to inspire others?

"When you fight with a smile on your face, you inspire those around you to keep trying" Dwyer says before blushing again. "You inspire me to better myself even. Which is why I will stick by your side forever Soleil."

"h-huh? Say what?" Soleil says a blush now appearing on her own face. Did Dwyer just say he wanted to be with her? Why she had blackmailed him into helping her with her dancing now he wanted to stay by her side forever?!

"I cannot hide my feelings any longer. I love you Soleil." Dwyer said before showing her a ring.

Soleil wasn't sure how to respond she had never considered Dwyer this way before. She had only considered him a friend for so long, but looking at the grey-haired troubadour now made her wonder if he could be to her what Lady Corrin was to his father.

"Dwyer are you sure about this? I mean we haven't even been on a date." Soleil asked him.

"Then how about you accept this as a promise ring? Because Soleil I promise to stay by your side forever. I promise to help you with your dancing for as long as it takes. I promise I will never stop trying to make you happy." Dwyer then opens the ring box to reveal a silver band with an opal in the center of the ring. "So please accept this ring Soleil."

Soleil looked from the ring to Dwyer. She thought it over and over and could not think of a reason of why she shouldn't accept his ring. Dwyer may not be the cutest guy on the planet but he sure was one of the sweetest men she had met. She doubted she would meet anyone sweeter than Dwyer.

"Okay Dwyer." Soleil answered as she took the ring and put it on her finger. "We'll give this a shot. I accept your promise ring"

"Thank you Soleil. That really means a lot to me." Dwyer told her as he rubbed a strand of her pretty pink hair between his fingers. "Now are you ready to practice again?"

"You bet! Let's do this together Dwyer!" Soleil said then noticed her clothes were all sweaty. "Uh but let me change first."

"Soleil!" Dwyer shielded his eyes as she began to undress. "Didn't we talk about this?"

"What? We're dating, now aren't we? You should get used to this" Soleil giggled as his face turned as red as a tomato.

"Please go change somewhere private! I don't want your father or mine to kill me." Dwyer said embarrassed and the pink-haired girl just continued to giggle as she left to go change in private. Dwyer then wondered if he could truly handle such a bold woman. He figured he could learn since she was the girl he loved.

* * *

Laslow and Jakob watched their children from a distance both were glaring at Dwyer. Laslow knew how his daughter could be but for that young man to almost see her in her underwear…. He would certainly give Dwyer a piece of his mind when he interrogated him.

Jakob too wanted to give his son a stern talking to. Not only had he almost seen a woman naked but he had also told this woman about his life story without his permission! Both men then looked at each other.

"Laslow I suggest you let me _talk_ to my son first" Jakob told the retainer of the crowned prince.

"Very well but do send him to me when you're done. I'll show that boy of yours how to _dance_ " Laslow then said before heading to the Smithy to sharpen his sword. While he knew, he would get heck from his wife and daughter later he could not just let that young man see his daughter undressed and let it go unpunished.

Jakob decided to wait until his son was done instructing the girl in her dancing before lecturing him. But once he was done there was nowhere Dwyer could hide to escape him.

Silently though both fathers were happy their children had found someone that made them happy.

* * *

 **Poor Dwyer is in for some hurt later but hey at least he got his girl. I know this chapter is shorter than my other two but I hope you all enjoy it just as much.**

 **Now I am trying to decide between Ignatius and Asugi on who shall be next. I am so glad I have so much support for this. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you all continue to love this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	4. Asugi

**Here is the next chapter for S-Rank Soleil!**

 **This chapter we go from Lazy Dwyer to sweet, sweet Asugi.**

 **Yes, I have decided to go with Asugi for this Chapter and do Ignatius next chapter. I will save Kana, Kiragi and Percy for last just because they are younger than Soleil.**

 **Now Asugi is gonna be tricky since in A-Support Soleil said he wasn't her type. So, I will do my best here for the sweet Ninja.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soleil or any other Fire Emblem Fates characters.**

* * *

Asugi was coming back from the nearby village and saw Soleil practicing in the arena. He decided to watch her until she was done since he wanted to talk to her. To Asugi it felt like forever since he had talked to Siegbert's future retainer.

Around the village all the people could talk about was Soleil, and it made him jealous. Not because she was taking attention away from him though. He was jealous by the way other guys looked at the pink-haired mercenary.

He wasn't sure when he had started to fall for her, or maybe he always had. Either way Asugi was determined to win her over. He would change her mind about him.

Soleil took one last swing at her practice dummy before she saw Asugi watching her. Panting Soleil smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Asugi!" Soleil called to him. "I'll be right over okay just gotta change!"

"Use the change room Soleil!" Asugi shouted as his crush started to undress in public again.

"Okay fine, be right out!" Soleil shouted back before leaving to change her clothes.

As Asugi waited for Soleil to come out, he tried to devise a way to win her over. Should he try to sweet talk her or try the direct approach and make her give him a chance.

"So, Asugi what brings you my way?" Soleil then asks him coming out of the arena in new clothes.

"Can't a friend come by just to say 'Hi'?" Asugi asked her with a chuckle. "You know Soleil I've been hearing interesting things about you from the girls around camp and in the nearby village."

"Really?! What do they say?" Soleil asks with excitement written all over her face. Just being herself had worked the girls loved her!

"They talk about how much fun they have when they go out with you of course." Asugi tells Soleil with a smile. "They say you're a delight."

"No way! You're not pulling my leg, are you?!" Soleil was practically over the moon. She was truly glad Asugi had come by to tell her this news.

"Nope. You know all the best places to go for sweets so they say." Asugi tells her enjoying their talk. It had been a while since they had just hung out. So, Asugi decided to enjoy this while it lasted.

"Well actually I have you to thank for that Asugi." Soleil giggled.

"It's not just girls either though Soleil." Asugi then frowns a bit. "I also hear how the guys are impressed with your skills in battle."

"Really? That's not as exciting. Go back to the girls please." Soleil tells him. Asugi looks slightly relieved she wasn't interested in what else the guys had said about her. Thinking about what else they said made him jealous.

"I'm serious Soleil you have a lot of people interested in you." Asugi told her trying not to sound jealous.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Soleil giggles before noticing Asugi wasn't smiling or laughing anymore. "Wait…is it…Asugi?"

Asugi simply blushed not wanting to admit he was jealous. But Soleil noticed anyway.

"Wait are you **jealous** of me stealing your thunder?" Soleil was positive he was jealous but wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"No!" Asugi exclaimed blushing even more so.

"Oh really? Your face says otherwise." Soleil teases him.

"I am not jealous!" Asugi's face now completely red, was this how his father felt when dealing with his mom?

"I don't get why you're jealous." Soleil teases the orange haired ninja. "I mean I stopped copying your style after all."

"I said I'm not jealous!" Asugi shouted in frustration before grumbling. "I just don't like other guys staring at you."

"What was that?" Soleil asked confused. Sounded like Asugi said he was jealous over the attention she was attracting from the guys. But that couldn't be right…. could it?

"Nothing! I said nothing." Asugi said blushing again.

This was going nowhere. If Soleil was going to get anything out of Asugi, she was going to have to tease him till he spilled his guts.

"Really? Sounded like you were jealously grumbling about something." Soleil began to tease him again with a grin.

"I told you I was not jealous!" Asugi's face turned red yet again. He knew she was trying to make him crack. But it wouldn't work. He had a plan and that plan did not involve Soleil humiliating him.

"Then why not tell me what you were grumbling about." Soleil asks him. "You know unless your jealous."

That teasing grin and laugh were too much for Asugi to bear or resist. Screw the plan he was going to make her stop teasing him. Asugi then took Soleil into a kiss to get her to stop laughing.

Soleil blushed and her eyes widened in surprise. Once her shock wore off though she kissed Asugi back and swore she saw stars as she did. Her mother had told her how her first kiss with her father had been. She had described it as the most wonderful feeling in the world…. Did this mean Asugi was the one?

Asugi pulled back and blushed deeply. She had kissed him back; did that mean she accepted his feelings?

"Asugi… so you were jealous…but not of me stealing your thunder." Soleil concluded still blushing and recovering from the kiss.

"No it wasn't" Asugi admitted. "I was jealous of the way all the guys were looking at you and talking about you. Truth is I love you Smiles."

"Smiles?" Soleil blushed at the nickname.

"I figured since I'm getting all mushy I should give you your own nickname. And Smiling is one of the things you do best." Asugi told her causing Soleil to blush more so. "So, what do you say Smiles? Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Asugi I would love to." Soleil told him. He wasn't as cute as a girl but she always enjoyed Asugi's company. Plus, that kiss oh she could get used to those.

"Really? You mean it?" Asugi asked her now smiling.

"Of course, I always enjoy spending time with you. And if going out with you means more of those awesome kisses of yours then definitely." Soleil said with a blush. Now it was Asugi's turn to smirk.

"Oh really?" With a teasing smirk, Asugi trips Soleil before catching her in his arms. "Well then Smiles you can expect lots of my sweet kisses." Asugi then demonstrates by kissing her again.

Once this kiss ended Soleil was blushing all over again. Asugi sure was smooth. Not as smooth as her but he did have some moves. She could honestly say he had won her heart.

"Okay slick, how about you and I go into town then maybe you can show me a few more sweetshops." Soleil asked as she righted herself taking Asugi's hand in hers.

"It would be my honour Smiles." Asugi said before guiding the love of his life to the village.

* * *

"It's rude to spy brother." Kaze said appearing behind his twin whom he had caught spying on his nephew and Laslow's daughter.

"That boy should be focusing on training." Saizo said keeping an eye on his son. "He should not be wooing women. He will carry on the name Saizo."

"Brother. You are doing the same thing Father did." Kaze told him. "I know you were honored to carry on the family name but I also know how stressful it was. Plus, carrying on the name Saizo does not mean you cannot date. You and Kagero did after all."

"She has nothing to do with this brother." Saizo said thankful his mask covered his blushing face. Kaze just laughed at this.

"Oh but she does brother. For she would be telling you the same thing I am." Kaze then put his hand on Saizo's shoulder. "Let the boy live a little brother. Let him choose his path. You let him choose his name after all."

"Bah. Shouldn't you be with Midori." Saizo told his twin.

"All I'm saying brother is to be happy that he is happy." Kaze then uses his ninjutsu to disappear.

Once Saizo was certain his brother was gone he let himself smile. For he was happy his son had someone special. Though that did not mean he would let his son slack in his training. He would double his training regime for today when he got back from his date. But for now, Saizo was content with just watching from the shadows.

* * *

 **And that is how the Ninja scored with the mercenary. When I read, these supports I found them adorable. I was mad when they didn't get together even though it was so obvious that Asugi liked her.**

 **So, I decided to make Asugi slightly more like Gaius than he already is. And Gaius was one of my favourite characters in Awakening. (And my first husband.)** **So, I had fun with this chapter.**

 **Next will be Ignatius like I said at the top so stay tuned till then.**


	5. Ignatius

**Hey everyone sorry it has been so long since my last chapter for this. I was in Florida for American thanksgiving with my boyfriend, then I was finishing up my other story The Adventures of Emily Aino. Still trying to get back into my rhythm.**

 **Now before I get onto the chapter I wanna give a shoutout to defog2000. Thank you for your continued support for this.**

 **Speaking of reviews, I have been getting negative and inappropriate ones from PersonaUserOrpheus3245. So, if you could my readers and fellow writers help me report him or her, if he or she writes another inappropriate review. I would really appreciate it please and thank you.**

 **It hurts to see something like that on a story I work hard on for all of you who actually enjoy this.**

 **Well that's enough rambling. Time for Ignatius to get a girlfriend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soleil or any other Fire Emblem Fates character.**

* * *

Ignatius was on patrol walking through a meadow of flowers. He doubted any bandits would be hiding in the meadow but it was on the route that was marked for him to patrol.

As he walked through the meadow a certain flower caught his eye. The flower had a green stem with green leaves and its head was not only reaching for the sun but also looked like the sun. A sunflower.

Ignatius smiled the way Soleil had taught him as he looked at the flower. The flower reminded the blonde knight so much of the pink-haired mercenary. She too always managed to make him smile even thinking about her brightened his day.

He was too shy to admit it but he truly admired Soleil and wanted her in his life. How would he even begin to tell her though? He was all but certain she wouldn't be interested in him.

Ignatius looked at the flower again and thought. _Girls like presents, don't they? Perhaps I could give her the flower as a gift._

Ignatius then went over and picked the flower. After his patrol, he would find Soleil and give it to her.

 _Easier said than done._ Ignatius thought as he continued on his way.

* * *

Soleil was enjoying her favourite past time. Spying on cute girls she had picked a different spot today. This one had a clear view of girls braiding each other's hair. Though she kind of missed Nina's company.

She also missed Ignatius. It has been a few days since she last talked to the blonde knight. She missed teaching him how to smile, but mostly she missed just having him around.

It was strange normally guys didn't affect her this way but Ignatius did. What did this mean? Sure, she liked Ignatius but only as a friend, right? Or did her heart know better than she did.

Soleil didn't even notice when the girls had left. Wrapped up in her own thoughts and the girls gone, Soleil headed back to camp.

Ignatius coming back from his patrol spotted Soleil. Now was his chance to give her his gift. Only problem was he was beyond nervous. What if Soleil turned him down and laughed at him? That thought was scarier than any bug.

 _No Ignatius you must at least try no matter how nerve racking it is._ Ignatius thought to himself as he took a few steps closer to Soleil. The girl who seemed to shine brighter than the sun.

"Soleil…" Ignatius called out to her in a scared and very nervous tone.

"Ignatius?" Soleil turned toward him and jumped back as she saw his face. "Gah! You're making that face again!"

Ignatius cringed. This was going terrible already. "Sorry, I'm just nervous is all."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Soleil questioned. Seeing Ignatius like this did not bode well for her. He was her friend and if he was unhappy then she would do everything in her power to make him feel happy again. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well… yes there is." Ignatius' heart was pounding so fast. He's never felt this scared or nervous around anything except bugs. Why did Soleil affect him in a way only his worst fears have?

He wasn't sure he could go through with giving her the gift.

Soleil couldn't take it anymore. She needed to see Ignatius smile again. "Ignatius! Remember a smile is a punch to the face of unhappiness! So, rear back and sock it to your sad feelings!"

Ignatius smiled at her antics. As he did he began to relax, Soleil was right a smile truly is a powerful thing. That or it was Soleil herself. She made him feel more brave and confident than he was.

"Thank you, Soleil. You always cheer me up." Ignatius told her still smiling. He couldn't help himself around someone like Soleil.

"Boom! Just like that!" Soleil cheered smiling herself. She was extremely glad she had been able to help Ignatius feel better then she blushed as she looked his smiling face. "Wow, um you sure are handsome when you smile."

"I-I um thank you Soleil." Ignatius blushed.

"So, what's on your mind?" Soleil asked and Ignatius brought out the sunflower.

"I have something for you, I know it isn't much but here." Ignatius present the flower Soleil. Soleil's eyes lit up like the sun at this very sweet gesture.

"Wow thanks!" Soleil told him as she took the flower from him. "But why did you decide to give me a sunflower?"

"Because, this flower follows the direction of the sun." Ignatius explain smiling and blushing at the same time. "When people see these flowers, it makes them smile. You have the same effect on people Soleil."

"Ignatius…" Soleil blushed at the praise. This feeling in her heart…was this, did she have feelings for Ignatius? "P-please I-I'm flattered but comparing me to this beautiful flower? It's too much. You're making me blush."

"If my eyes were working you were blushing earlier Soleil." Ignatius said blushing as well. "But I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"N-no you didn't." Soleil blushed even deeper. "Wow this is awkward…and I don't have anything to give you in return."

"You don't have to give me anything Soleil." Ignatius said before shyly taking her hand. "Know you like the gift is all I need."

"But there must be something I can give you in return." Soleil persisted. "Please Ignatius just tell me and I'll get it just for you."

Ignatius blushed deeper. The only thing he wanted from her was to be by her side till the end of time. He couldn't tell her that, though could he? He was much too shy. Soleil would surely laugh at him if he did.

Then again, she didn't laugh when he gave her the flower. So maybe he could tell her how he felt. Perhaps she might even return his feelings. He had already succeeded in making her blush after all.

"W-well…if you really want to give me something Soleil…I-I can only think of one thing." Ignatius stammered as his heart raced a mile a minute.

"What is it?! Tell me, tell me!" Soleil was practically jumping up and down. Ignatius' gift was so sweet she just had to make it up to him.

"Y-your heart…" Ignatius told Soleil blushing deeply.

Soleil stopped jumping and blushed as well. Had she heard him, right? "Wh-what?"

"Soleil, you were the one who taught me how to smile even when times are tough. You are the light of my life. When I am around you I feel almost brave enough to do anything. Just having you around makes me smile." Ignatius smiled as once again took her hand in his. "So please Soleil…would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Soleil wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, she liked Ignatius and he had given her the sweetest gift anyone had ever given her… but did she love him? As she looked at his handsome smiling face though. She knew the answer.

"Ignatius, you are truly the sweetest man I have ever met. When you smile you're one of the most handsome." Soleil told him with a smile and a blush. "So yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Y-you will?" Ignatius was stunned. This had been the answer he was hoping for yes, though he had not expected her agree.

"Of course I will, I really like you Ignatius. Truth be told while I was watching girls today, you were on my mind. I had missed spending time with you. Now I can spend all the time I want with you." Soleil told Ignatius as she snuck a kiss on his cheek, this caused Ignatius to blush big time.

"Soleil..y-you made me so happy. I promise I shall try to do the same for the rest of our lives." Ignatius told her before taking her into a hug.

"I know you will Ignatius. To me you will always be a hero." Soleil told him before kissing him on the lips. The happy couple then went to tell the rest of their companions the good news.

* * *

 **There you have it a very sweet and happy ending for intimidating yet very sweet knight.**

 **I honestly find Ignatius a boring character but his supports with Soleil were cute and funny and very sweet. I also like his supports with Nina.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and again sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long since I'm not hopping on an airplane to Florida again anytime soon.**

 **Next chapter will be Kiragi.**

 **Until then stay tuned.**


	6. Kiragi

**Hey everyone I am aware it has been over two months since I last wrote a chapter for S-Rank Soleil and I am so sorry!**

 **I have been struggling trying to think of how I can change things for Kiragi's chapter. I knew these last three would be a struggle since they are so young compared to the rest of the kids.**

 **But I shall do my best to make this a happy ending even if it looks like Kiragi just wants to be friends as well.**

 **But anyway, lets' get to Kiragi's chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soleil or any Fates characters.**

* * *

Kiragi was busy restringing his bow for his hunt today. It had been a while since he had gone hunting. He guessed he was just having too much fun with Soleil.

To Kiragi, Soleil was one of the coolest people in camp. She always managed to keep a smile on her face even when things got hard. Kiragi wished he could be more like her in that aspect. But he also wished she wouldn't hide her real feelings from him and their friends. He knew Soleil just didn't want to make people worry but how could he help her feel better if he didn't know something was wrong?

Lately Kiragi had been thinking about Soleil more and more. No matter what he was doing she always seemed to keep popping into his head. While he didn't mind it, it was also very distracting.

Kiragi couldn't help but question why his mind always made him think of Soleil. Sure, they were best buddies now but was there something more to it? Kiragi wasn't sure he'd never thought about Soleil like that before.

He liked Soleil, he liked her a lot. But was he in love with her?

Kiragi just shook his head and headed out to the forest. Hunting always cleared his head maybe he would have his answer after a refreshing hunt.

As Kiragi bagged some deer, his mind started to clear and he was able to sort through his thoughts.

He began to realize that he was crazy about Soleil. Her smile was as contagious as her positive attitude. She could make friends with everyone so easily not to mention she was very beautiful. She always tried her best at everything she did. She was a skilled fighter. She was just completely amazing to him.

As Kiragi collected his prized deer he knew he had to find and tell Soleil how he felt. He still wasn't sure if he loved Soleil but he knew she was the one girl he couldn't get off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. And that's all that really mattered to him.

* * *

Soleil was headed to the nearest town to talk up some cute girls she had seen earlier when she heard someone calling her name.

"Soleil! Wait up! I gotta talk to you!" Kiragi shouted as Soleil turned to see who was calling out her name. He was covered in mud and grass stains. Soleil figured he must have just come back from hunting.

"Hmm?" Soleil questioned as Kiragi caught up to her and she just smile. "Oh, hey Kiragi! What's up?"

"Well I've been thinking about this for a while, and when I was hunting today something finally clicked!" Kiragi grinned at her. "Now I gotta get it out!"

"Ok... shoot what is it?" Soleil then asked, she was rather curious about what Kiragi had to tell her. She hoped it wasn't something bad. Then again with the way he was grinning Soleil doubted it was anything like that.

"You know I think you're amazing, right?" Kiragi then asked her. "I must have said it a hundred time, and you know I love being friends with you."

Soleil slightly frowned. It almost sounded like Kiragi was breaking up with her or something. Though that was ridiculous since they weren't even dating.

"I sense a 'but' coming…" Soleil then said glumly. Her tone surprised her. She was usually better at hiding her sadness.

"W-what?! N-No way!" Kiragi then said quickly realizing he was giving Soleil the wrong idea. "No Soleil, I have to tell you that… I'm crazy about you!"

"Oh, Kiragi I like you a lot too." Soleil then told him happily relieved it wasn't as bad as she had thought.

"…Do you like me the way I like you though?" Kiragi then asked her, even though he wasn't really sure just how he liked her.

"What do you mean?" Soleil then questioned him now sounding confused.

"Well, you see… I don't know if it's love or just our friendship deepening but I've come to care about you a lot Soleil." Kiragi told her, lightly blushing. "So much so that you are always on my mind."

"Kiragi… are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Soleil then asked while trying to process what Kiragi said.

It sure sounded like Kiragi had gained a crush on her. Soleil admitted that she cared about Kiragi as well but did she love him? She didn't know. She could honestly say that she liked Kiragi in a different way from the girls she always talked to. But she had always thought she liked him like a brother. Now though she wasn't so sure.

"Maybe, yes, I-I don't know!" Kiragi exclaimed stuttering. He guessed his feelings for Soleil were more complicated than he originally thought. He had never been so flustered that he stuttered before.

Soleil giggled at how cute Kiragi looked as he got flustered. His cheeks turned bright pink as she did.

"H-hey come on you're not supposed to laugh!" Kiragi then complained.

"I'm sorry." Soleil apologized as she giggled. "I can't help it you just look so cute when you're flustered."

Kiragi turned red at her comment. He was trying to tell her his feelings and now she was laughing at him.

"Soleil!" Kiragi complained again. "Please I am trying to be serious."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Soleil apologized again. "But Kiragi, you know I am a bit older than you, right?"

"I-I know but Soleil, all I seem to think about is you." Kiragi told her. "I don't really understand why. But I know that I want to be with you all the time. I want to do everything with you Soleil."

"But, Kiragi you're also a Prince… and I'm just Siegbert's future retainer." Soleil tried again.

"I don't care about all that." Kiragi told Soleil. "I know I am a Prince but I don't care for all that formality stuff or for that only marrying royalty rule. I'm not even ready for marriage. And age is but a number Soleil, so you're a little older than me. So what? As long as we care about each other that's all that matters, right?"

Soleil thought about it for a few moments. Kiragi made excellent points but she still didn't know if she loved him or not.

"But Kiragi… I don't know if I feel that way for you." Soleil then confessed. "Maybe given more time I would know for sure but right now I don't."

"That's okay Soleil! I don't really know how I feel either. But maybe we could figure it out together!" Kiragi told her with a grin.

"You mean like a trial relationship?" Soleil asked.

"Exactly. We can try dating and see if we like each other like that and if we don't then we can just stay the bestest of friends!" Kiragi said cheerfully. "What do you say, Soleil?"

"I say… let's give it a shot!" Soleil told him with a smile. She realized Kiragi was right even if their relationship failed she and Kiragi would always be best friends. And in the end, that's all that mattered. Plus, Kiragi was super fun and could be really cute when he wanted to be.

"Wahhooo! Yippeee! Then let's go Soleil!" Kiragi then said taking her hand and dragging her back to camp.

"Ack! Kiragi where are we going?!" Soleil asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"To tell the others and our folks! We gotta let them know what's going on!" Kiragi told Soleil as they ran. Soleil just giggled at his antics this is what she got for dating someone younger than her. Though she couldn't complain too much because matter what happened she would always care about Kiragi. Even when he was dragging her around like a dog.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Another match made.**

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter as much as the others, I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it but it did have a cute ending. Though I am dreading doing Kana and Percy.**

 **I think I will save Kana for last though and have the next chapter be about Percy and Soleil.**

 **Oh, and if you were also reading Adventures of Emily Aino, the sequel story is now up. It is called Latios and Emily. If you are interested go give it a read. Until next time everyone bye.**


	7. Percy

**Hey everyone, sorry for such the long wait for this chapter. I had been hoping to put this one up at St. Patrick's Day but that didn't work out.**

 **Then I got Yo-Kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls for my birthday so been busy playing that.**

 **But now I have an idea for how I want this chapter to go, so get ready to watch the luckiest boy score a girlfriend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soleil or any other character from Fire Emblem Fates.**

* * *

Percy grinned as he felt the wind through his hair as he and Ace swooped through the sky while on their patrol. Ah how he loved flying through the sky on his dragon. He truly felt like a real hero when he was up in the sky.

"Wooohoo! Isn't this great Ace?" Percy called down to his dragon steed.

"Rrrrrawrrrrr!" Ace responded, the wyvern then noticed someone in the forest. "Rarrrrwrrrrr!"

"Hm? What was that Ace? You see someone?" Percy questioned as he looked down to the forest below. Percy then saw whom Ace was talking about, she wasn't very hard to miss what with her pretty pink hair.

Down below Soleil was practicing her dancing, while it was nowhere near as good as her father's Percy found himself entranced and couldn't look away. Percy then heard Ace chuckle at his expression.

"Oh, what are you laughing about?" Percy asked him sounding rather annoyed. "Don't tell me you're gonna start playing matchmaker now when you yourself didn't want a mate!"

"Rrraaaaawrr rrrrawwwwrrr" The Wyvern then said to Percy as he smirked clearly teasing his human companion.

"S-so I like her so what?! Doesn't give you a right to play matchmaker!" Percy told Ace while blushing. But to Percy's dismay Ace then flew down to where Soleil was practicing. "Gah! W-whoa Ace! N-No! Bad dragon! I didn't want to land!"

Ace just laughed as he let their presence known to Soleil. While the Wyvern himself was not ready for a mate that did not mean, his human companion wasn't. And because Soleil and Percy had tried to help him find a mate, it was only fair that he did the same for them.

When Soleil heard Ace from above she jumped and stopped her dance practice. Just when had Ace and Percy gotten there?! And had they been spying on her?! Soleil would be beyond embarrassed if Percy and Ace had seen her practicing her dancing. She had come out here to do so thinking for sure that no one would see her!

Soleil shrieked and went to hide behind tree as Ace and Percy came in for a landing.

"Ace! You scared Soleil! What's gotten into you? I never told you to land." Soleil then heard Percy scold his dragon companion.

"No, he didn't scare me I just didn't want to get squished." Soleil then corrected Percy as she came out from behind her tree. "S-so what brings you two out here? A-and uh did you see anything?"

"H-huh? Oh, w-we were just on patrol when we saw you dancing…at least I think it was dancing." Percy told Soleil and he noticed her face turned as pink as her hair.

"Ack! You saw that?! Oh my gods I am so mortified!" Soleil then exclaimed before covering her face. "You can't tell anyone you saw that got it Percy! You too Ace!"

The Wyvern just chuckled in response while his human companion nodded.

"Y-yeah don't worry Soleil we won't tell. Sorry to bother you." Percy then went to mount Ace again but he roared and bucked before purposefully knocking Percy into Soleil.

"Ack! You okay Percy?" Soleil then asked the little blonde hero.

"Yeah I'm okay." Percy answered as he righted himself before glaring at the wyvern.

"Rarrrwwwwrrr" Ace then roared, he wasn't letting them leave until Percy told Soleil how he felt.

"Just what has gotten into Ace?" Soleil pondered, the Wyvern had never acted this way with Percy before.

Percy knew exactly what Ace wanted him to do but gosh darn it, Percy wasn't sure how Soleil would react. Then again, he guessed he wouldn't know until he told her.

"I-I'm not sure, but listen Soleil I just remembered that we need to talk." Percy said preparing to tell the prettiest girl in camp just how he felt.

"Sure, what's up? Still wanting to find Ace a mate?" Soleil then asked.

"W-well no not exactly." Percy then said and he could feel Ace's eyes on them. Could the wyvern not find something else to do while he did this? "I-I am looking for a mate but not for Ace. It's for me."

"Oh! Well sure I'd be happy to help you out Percy!" Soleil cheered happily, Percy was so cute it wouldn't be hard finding him a girlfriend. "With my help, you'll be wooing every girl in the whole camp!"

"Uh actually I meant you…and me." Percy then said as his face turned red.

Soleil went silent with shock as she heard Percy's response she really had not seen that coming. But was Percy asking what she thought he was?

"A-are you asking me out Percy?" Soleil asked and waited patiently for his answer.

"Um yes?" As Percy replied Soleil wasn't certain how to respond. Percy was cute but he was also younger than she was. She loved spending time with him and Ace, even though trying to find the Wyvern a mate had been exhausting it had also been a fun challenge and bonding experience for her.

Percy worried when Soleil didn't respond had he acted too quickly again like he had when trying to find a mate for Ace? He hoped not, he really liked and cared about the pink haired mercenary perhaps even more than he'd like to admit. While they had been looking for love for his wyvern he had unexpectedly found it in Soleil. So if he scared her off with his bold statements he would never forgive himself.

"Percy I'm flattered but…I'm not sure how I feel." Soleil then finally responded and his heart sank.

"Oh, geez Louise seems I need more dating tips than Ace did." Percy then said pouting. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong. Your approach was very sweet and honest." Soleil explained. "It's me that's the problem. Percy, I think you are really cute and a sweet guy, but I'm just unsure of my own feelings."

"Oh." Percy said and Soleil noticed how sad he looked. Seeing a sad Percy made her heart ache slightly thought she wasn't entirely sure if that meant she liked him back.

Ace who had been watching the two was also frowning. What could he do to make Soleil give his friend a chance? Ace then had an idea and smirked as he went behind Soleil. He then started nudging the girl closer to Percy. In all honesty, Ace didn't want anyone else with his human companion so he would do anything he could to bring these two together.

"Wh-whoa! Hey! Ace! Quit that!" Soleil protested but Ace kept pushing her toward Percy until he knocked her into his companion's arms.

"Whoa! Soleil, you okay?" Ace then heard Percy ask and smirked as he saw that both he and Soleil were blushing.

"Yeah I'm fine but I have a feeling your dragon picked up your mannerisms in matchmaking and won't take no as an answer" Soleil said as she righted herself and Ace noticed as did Percy that she kept her hands in his.

"Rrraaaawwwrrr." Ace then answered Soleil before going back to where he was to watch the rest of the show.

"I think you're right Soleil...but you already said you didn't want to go out with me…" Percy told her as much as it hurt him to say those words.

"I never said that…and well now that Ace played his part…I may be a tiny bit surer about how I feel." Soleil said though she wouldn't look at Percy.

"Huh?" Percy was confused she had just said she didn't want to date him and now she was changing her mind?

"Percy, I never said I wouldn't go out with you. All I said was that I was unsure about how I felt about you." Soleil explained and Percy started to brighten. "But now that I'm holding your hand it's clear that I have feelings for you as well."

"So does this mean you'll be my wife?!" Percy then asked excitedly

"Whoa slow down there Percy. You're moving way too fast again. Let's just take this slow okay?" Soleil said. "Afterall we have our whole lives ahead of us, no need to rush into anything."

"Guess you're right." Percy then chuckled. "Hey wanna help us finish up our patrol? There's room for one more."

"Okay sure sounds like fun Percy!" Soleil then said as she headed toward Ace. "Just so you know this does not count as a first date."

"Oh no worries I know that! Gosh golly I can't believe I have a girlfriend wait till I tell Pops!" Percy exclaimed as he mounted up Ace and helped Soleil into the saddle.

"Yeah not sure how my dad is gonna take the news but I don't think he'll be too hard on you" Soleil told him "Especially not with me vouching for you."

"And we'll have Ace too!" Percy said with a chuckle and Soleil started to laugh as well.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be a big help with Dad." Soleil then pet the Wyvern "After all he brought us together."

"That he did thank you Ace!" Percy said as he too petted his wyvern.

"Rrraaaaaaaaawwwwrrrrrrrrrrr!" Ace roared in delight as he flew off with his two favourite humans.

* * *

 **Well how did you all like that? I just had to change this up to put more of Ace's input since he was the big focus for the support conversations. Not to mention that Ace is Percy what Minerva is to Cherche. Wouldn't feel right to leave him out of the conversation.**

 **One of the most romantic chapters? No, but I can say this was one of the funniest and most fun to write.**

 **Again, sorry this took so long to get up. I hope you all have a good, Good Friday. Last but not least is Kana. Oh boy. Not going to be fun see you all next time.**


	8. Kana

**Wow has it been a long time since I have updated this story. Like almost a year. I truly am sorry about that. I just never find much time to write anymore not to mention I have been avoiding to do this one.**

 **I must have looked over their S-support over a dozen times before deciding that I just have to rewrite the whole thing. Unlike with the others I could at least keep some elements in but with Kana and Soleil, it's just easier to rewrite it.**

 **This will be the last chapter so I hope you all will enjoy. And I want to give a big shout out to DefogYap The Writer for your continued support on this story. It is thanks to people like you that I continued to write it.**

 **So without further ado it is time to begin the courtship of the Dragon Prince and the smiling mercenary.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soleil or any of the characters from Fates.**

* * *

Soleil twirled in happiness as she and Kana returned from their recent trip to town. Since she had started going into town with Kana and teaching him her ways, Soleil felt more confident than usual. She even stopped fainting at the sight of extremely cute girls. She was sure it was because she was with Kana, though she didn't quite understand why he was able to give her such a boost in confidence.

Not that she was complaining, fainting in front of a really cute girl was _totally_ embarrassing. She just was curious as to how Kana seemed to have that sort of effect on her.

"Oh that was even better than last time!" Soleil squealed. "Did you see how happy that girl with the long hair was when I gave her that ribbon?"

"Yeah, she was so happy that she even hugged you." Kana commented with a smile. "You really are amazing Soleil, you always know the best way to compliment someone."

"I wouldn't say that Kana. I just do what feels right and tell them how I feel." Soleil said with a slight blush of embarrassment, or maybe it was because of how cute and innocent Kana was.

"No, I mean it Soleil, you always know the right thing to do. Whether it's complimenting people or just fighting in battle." Kana told her with a blush. "And I just think you're wonderful."

Soleil's blush deepened and she wasn't exactly sure how to respond to such praise. Perhaps she had taught Kana too well.

"Er, sorry was that too much?" Kana then asked with a blush of his own. These were feelings he had been having about Soleil for a while now, and Kana felt like he needed to express them to her. Only now he was afraid that he might have made her feel uncomfortable.

"N-No I was just surprised by such praise is all." Soleil told him as she ruffled his silvery white hair. "You truly are sweet Kana."

"You really think so Soleil?" Kana asked with a boyish grin, glad that he hadn't ruined his friendship with the coolest most awesome girl in camp.

"Of course I do! I don't just spout stuff like that to be nice. I say it because it's the absolute truth!" Soleil told him. "You know if you were older you might be the kind of guy I'd consider going on a date with."

Kana was caught off guard by the comment, had the best girl in camp said she would date _him_?!

Soleil herself was caught off guard by what she had said. What had she been thinking? Had she even been thinking? No she didn't think she had been otherwise why would she have said that. Not only was Kana too young for her but he was far too innocent to understand what it meant to be that intimate with anyone.

Sure she and Kana always had fun together when they went up town, but surely that didn't mean she had grown feelings for the kid. Lady Corrin might actually snap if she knew someone like her was interested her sweet baby boy. Soleil could deny it all she wanted but she knew in her heart that what she had said was the truth. Despite how much danger that put her in.

Kana just stood there stunned as he thought over what Soleil had just said. She had said if he was **older** she would consider it. But why not consider it now? His Papa was older than his Mama and they seemed happy together, so why couldn't he and Soleil be happy like them?

"Why do I have to be older Soleil?" Kana then asked her interrupting her thoughts and surprising her.

"Huh?!" Soleil then responded in a surprised tone, surely the kid did not mean what she thought he meant right?

"You said that might date me if I was older." Kana then explained as he watched the pink haired mercenary's reactions. Trying to read her body language and facial expressions like Soleil had taught him to do when talking to someone. "But why do I have to be older Soleil? My Mama and my Papa aren't the same age and they are very happy together."

"K-Kana that isn't the same thing." Soleil said wondering how she was supposed to explain this to him. "Lady Corrin and Lord Xander knew each other for a long time before they decided to get married, you and I haven't known each other for nearly as long. Besides you're still just a kid Kana, you're not even a teenager yet while I'm 15 years old."

"I'm not going to be a kid forever you know!" Kana then said with a pout.

"I know you won't be Kana. And I didn't say that to try and hurt you." Soleil explained as she sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to understand that you shouldn't rush into something as serious as a relationship, let yourself be a kid a while longer. Who knows maybe by the time you are grown up, you'll find someone else you like."

Kana thought over what Soleil said, perhaps she was right about him being too young but as he tried to picture himself with anyone but Soleil he couldn't help but shake his head in frustration. There was no way he could ever find someone better than Soleil, so how could he make her see it, and make her wait for him to grow up?

Kana then remembered something that his Aunt Elise once told him. Without giving it another thought Kana bent down and picked a flower from the grass before tying the stem around one of Soleil's fingers.

"K-Kana? What are you doing?" Soleil then asked in bewilderment by his sudden actions.

"It's called a Promise Ring!" Kana then announced with a grin. "I don't have a real ring so I used a flower instead."

"O-Okay…?" Soleil then said trying to figure out how this related at all to what she had just told him. "And what exactly are you promising?"

"I'm promising that I will be your boyfriend when I'm all grown up and that I will never choose another girl over you!" Kana told her and Soleil gaped at him.

"K-Kana didn't you listen to a word I said?" She then questioned not wanting this sweet adorable and much too innocent boy to make a mistake like this.

"I listened, I just can't see myself with anyone but you Soleil." Kana told her with a smile and blush. "I may be the youngest but I know that I will never find anyone else like you Soleil. So won't you please promise to wait for me until I grow up?"

As Soleil looked into Kana's eyes she could see the sincerity in them, still she was worried that he might regret this promise. She had to ask one last time to make sure he knew what he was getting into. She knew that she herself had meant what she said earlier, but was Kana absolutely certain he wouldn't find someone else?

"Before I promise anything, I want to make absolutely one hundred percent sure that you intend to keep this promise Kana." Soleil then said. "As I told you before I don't just spout empty compliments, I tell people the truth. I always wear my heart on my sleeve, so I was serious when I said that I would date you if you were older. So now I need you to tell me that you really will keep your promise."

Before answering her Kana took a stone out from his pocket. It was light blue and seemed to have its own light, in the centre of the stone was the silhouette of a dragon. It was the dragonstone that he had gotten from his Mama. He normally only took it out during battle but right now he needed it to convince Soleil of just how serious he was about his feelings towards her.

"Soleil, I swear on the dragonstone that Mama gave me that I will absolutely, one hundred percent keep my promise to you!" Kana said as he did the gestures for _"Cross my heart and hope to die."_

Soleil smiled at this before she put her hand on his stone. "Then I promise that I will wait for you Kana, no matter how long it takes."

Kana's smile grew and before he knew it he was hugging Soleil, and was anxious for the day when he was all grown up. That way she and him could do this all the time without a care in the world. And then they would live happily ever after just like his Mama and Papa.

* * *

 **Oh wow I did it! I actually did it! And it turned out better than I had ever hoped! I'm glad I finally forced myself to do this for Valentine's Day, just because of how sweet it was.**

 **Sure Valentine's day is almost over and will be over by the time I put this chapter up.**

 **So let me just say once more how I am glad to have had all this support. This series had to end sometime and I am glad it ended on a very sweet note.**

 **My life has been rather crazy, from being forced to take care of my mother, to trying to pay off my student loan, to my beloved cat dying 3 months ago. I have just been a series of emotions as of late.**

 **So it's nice to know that there are those that enjoy my stories, that help me cope with the crazy.**

 **Thanks again and I hope you all had a very happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
